Conventional landline phones, including phones that may operate in a voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) system, have limited or no direct access to the Internet through the telephone. As a result, status updates (including outages, payment status, weather, etc.) are not easily provided to a telephone handset. It would be highly convenient for a user to be able to access this type of information from the telephone.